equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship/Gallery
All Bite & No Park Wide_view_of_Equestria_Land_EGROF.png Park_assistants_in_weird_costumes_EGROF.png Vignette_stops_the_dress_rehearsal_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_looking_exhausted_EGROF.png dressed like they're not dressed.png you keep changing your mind.png Vignette_talking_to_the_designer_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_looks_at_her_phone_EGROF.png equestria land is gonna be.png fifty thousand people.png here for opening day.png before they leave at night.png this light parade.png Vignette_addressing_the_designer_EGROF.png apparently do not exist.png Vignette_Valencia_crosses_her_arms_EGROF.png B.Y.B.B..png Vignette_takes_selfie_next_to_designer_EGROF.png do you even have a philosophy.png G.W.I.Q..png guess what I quit.png Designer_walks_away_from_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_rubbing_her_temples_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_taking_a_deep_breath_EGROF.png I need a stress salad.png Vignette_Valencia_sits_at_a_park_table_EGROF.png a new costume designer.png only two weeks left.png Park_assistant_about_to_say_something_EGROF.png I'm not promoting you.png Vignette_Valencia's_stress_salad_EGROF.png the way I want it.png Vignette_Valencia_eating_a_tomato_EGROF.png Wisp_of_magic_appears_behind_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette's_smartphone_gets_enchanted_EGROF.png Vignette's_smartphone_changes_in_appearance_EGROF.png Vignette_looking_over_at_her_phone_EGROF.png only way to feel better.png Vignette_Valencia_taking_a_salad_pic_EGROF.png Vignette_takes_a_picture_of_her_salad_EGROF.png Vignette's_salad_transforms_into_code_EGROF.png Vignette's_salad_vanishes_into_thin_air_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia's_salad_is_gone_EGROF.png Vignette_sees_her_salad_is_gone_EGROF.png Vignette_looks_around_in_confusion_EGROF.png Picture_of_Vignette_Valencia's_salad_EGROF.png Potato_salad_on_Vignette's_phone_EGROF.png Fruit_salad_on_Vignette's_phone_EGROF.png Vignette_touching_the_empty_air_EGROF.png Vignette_projecting_a_salad_hologram_EGROF.png Vignette_creates_hologram_of_a_salad_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_touches_the_hologram_EGROF.png cause I like it.png Vignette_Valencia_with_a_wicked_grin_EGROF.png Exterior_view_of_the_Canterlot_Mall_EGROF.png Teenagers_in_the_mall_food_court_EGROF.png anything.png nuh uh.png Pinkie_approaches_AJ_and_Rarity's_table_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_appear_around_AJ_and_Rarity_EGROF.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer EGROF.png Applejack_explaining_to_her_friends_EGROF.png equestria land.png Pinkie_Pie_thinking_for_a_second_EGROF.png go there for free.png actually pinkie.png they pay us to go there.png Pinkie_Pie_in_complete_shock_EGROF.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_with_delight_EGROF.png Pinkie_Pie_squealing_in_ecstasy_EGROF.png applied to work side by side.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_Applejack's_drink_EGROF.png it's not that I'm nervous.png you're perfect for the job.png my resume is less apple centric.png we'll be together.png I got a good feelin.png Rarity_smiling_with_hope_EGROF.png Rarity_checking_her_phone_again_EGROF.png no missed calls.png shall we practice answering.png Rarity_and_AJ_hear_their_phones_buzz_EGROF.png Rarity_and_AJ_shout_with_surprise_EGROF.png as calm as pinkie pie.png did I miss it.png Sunset_presents_Pinkie_as_an_example_EGROF.png Rarity_and_AJ_each_get_an_e-mail_EGROF.png you open yours first.png no you.png Rarity_and_Applejack_laugh_together_EGROF.png okay same time.png Applejack_counting_to_three_EGROF.png Rarity_opening_her_e-mail_EGROF.png too late I opened mine.png Rarity_laughing_with_excitement_EGROF.png Rarity_looks_instantly_disappointed_EGROF.png Rarity_gasping_with_shock_EGROF.png they want me to be.png lead parade costume designer.png Equestria_Girls_excited_for_Rarity_EGROF.png you already got promoted.png that's gotta be a record.png I didn't get the job.png I'm really happy for you.png Rarity_giving_an_audible_scoff_EGROF.png there must be a mix up.png gave you the wrong letter.png Twilight_about_to_say_something_EGROF.png not how the internet works.png I'm trying to cheer you up.png technically.png didn't get the job either.png she got a different job.png about to send another e-mail.png Applejack_gets_another_e-mail_EGROF.png just a sale at stinky bottom's.png forty percent off.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_embarrassed_EGROF.png I'm not going to accept it.png Rarity_blowing_at_Pinkie_Pie's_hair_EGROF.png Applejack_shocked_by_Rarity's_choice_EGROF.png opportunity pass you by.png all those vision boards.png the late night sewin.png this has been your dream.png since kindy garten.png preschool actually.png that's not the point.png my mind is made up.png spend the summer together.png that's what we're going to do.png Rarity_making_big_puppy-dog_eyes_EGROF.png Applejack_looking_guiltily_at_Rarity_EGROF.png you're takin the job.png that's final.png okay if you insist.png Rarity_squealing_over_her_new_job_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_hug_and_congratulate_Rarity_EGROF.png shouldn't have quit my old job.png haven't replaced you already.png Bulk_Biceps_working_at_Fruit_Smoothies_Shop_EGROF.png Bulk_Biceps_looking_at_fruit_blenders_EGROF.png Bulk_Biceps_getting_an_idea_EGROF.png Bulk_Biceps_shaking_a_blender_EGROF.png Bulk_Biceps_covered_in_smoothie_EGROF.png Sunset_and_Applejack_look_a_little_worried_EGROF.png Rarity_meeting_with_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png I'm that vignette.png and no I do not think.png I'm better than you.png I have three million followers.png you're up to three million now.png Rarity_starstruck_by_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png familiar with your online repertoire.png I have a good feeling about you.png let me call you rare.png lead parade costume designer rarity.png Vignette_looking_at_Rarity's_application_EGROF.png applied for a job like that.png Vignette_looking_at_Rarity's_SnapGab_EGROF.png Rarity_grinning_with_pride_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_talking_with_Rarity_EGROF.png Vignette_complimenting_Rarity_EGROF.png impressive.png Rarity_blushing_at_Vignette's_flattery_EGROF.png you've got magique.png Rarity_embarrassed_by_Vignette's_words_EGROF.png the light parade is.png the most important event.png over a hundred cast members.png Vignette_Valencia_pointing_at_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_looking_very_starstruck_EGROF.png Rarity_walking_with_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png don't put anything on that table.png just a super important rule.png Rarity_following_Vignette_with_a_grin_EGROF.png Exterior_view_of_Applejack's_house_barn_EGROF.png Applejack_stomping_on_apples_EGROF.png Applejack_hears_her_phone_ring_EGROF.png Rarity_and_Applejack_talk_on_the_phone_EGROF.png how's work on the farm.png Applejack_continues_stomping_apples_EGROF.png fantastic.png Applejack_with_feet_covered_in_applesauce_EGROF.png I could not be happier.png AJ,_Apple_Bloom,_and_Mac_stomp_on_apples_EGROF.png less chatter more splatter.png I'm so happy for you.png and I'm happy for you.png Assistant_brings_Rarity_more_fabric_EGROF.png Rarity_in_a_very_busy_sewing_room_EGROF.png Applejack "I'm sure you won't slip up" EGROF.png Applejack about to slip up EGROF.png Applejack_regains_her_balance_EGROF.png I was calling because.png it's not that I'm.png Rarity_making_nervous_sounds_EGROF.png anything silly like that.png I was wondering if.png if you and the girls wanted.png to see the parade.png V.I.P. passes.png you bet your britches.png wouldn't miss your big night.png Applejack_slips_in_applesauce_trough_EGROF.png Rarity_hears_AJ_slip_over_the_phone_EGROF.png Applejack_lying_in_the_applesauce_EGROF.png CHS_students_riding_a_rollercoaster_EGROF.png Indigo Zap and unnamed boy laughing EGROF.png Ferris_wheel_at_Equestria_Land_EGROF.png Nightmare_Moon's_Haunted_Castle_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_arrive_at_Equestria_Land_EGROF.png Pinkie_excited_to_be_at_Equestria_Land_EGROF.png opening day.png what should we do first.png Pinkie_suggests_Wild_West_Stunt_Show_EGROF.png Pinkie_presses_her_cheek_against_Fluttershy's_EGROF.png Pinkie_Pie_hanging_upside-down_EGROF.png Twilight_shrugging_at_Rainbow_Dash_EGROF.png got the sense rarity overwhelmed.png she's all alone here.png without any of her friends.png we're here to support rarity.png Teenage_girls_running_over_to_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_surrounded_by_fans_EGROF.png which character is that.png it's not a character silly.png that's vignette valencia.png Vignette_and_fans_making_silly_faces_EGROF.png if you actually logged in.png Pinkie_showing_her_phone_to_Applejack_EGROF.png she posts a lot of pictures.png every awesome athlete.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_look_at_Twilight_EGROF.png don't look at me.png interesting science facts.png Applejack looks at Vignette's SnapGab EGROF.png Picture of Vignette at the beach EGROF.png I came I saw I vintaged.png Picture of Vignette playing tennis EGROF.png|"I came I saw I vintaged" Applejack_doesn't_get_social_media_EGROF.png Applejack "somebody tell me why" EGROF.png Vignette with bangs covering her face EGROF.png just to look good.png Applejack_and_friends_hear_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_walking_up_to_her_friends_EGROF.png AJ_and_friends_happy_to_see_Rarity_EGROF.png Applejack_hugging_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_happily_hugging_Applejack_EGROF.png Rarity_giving_a_giddy_giggle_EGROF.png you've been here solo.png Applejack_ready_to_help_Rarity_EGROF.png hold that thought.png Rarity_calling_Vignette_Valencia_over_EGROF.png you know vignette valencia.png do I know her.png Rarity_and_Vignette_blow_kisses_at_each_other_EGROF.png my best friend at the park.png Applejack_gasping_in_stunned_shock_EGROF.png selfie.png mine's been acting super weird.png Rarity_and_Vignette_taking_a_selfie_EGROF.png Rarity_and_Vignette_Valencia's_selfie_EGROF.png Rarity_and_Vignette_smiling_together_EGROF.png Applejack_angry_with_crossed_arms_EGROF.png Frenemy Request Applejack_looking_very_irritated_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_her_friends_to_Vignette_EGROF.png she runs P.R. for the park.png told you not to use the B word.png I'm your friend.png gets to boss you around.png Equestria_Girls_laughing_uncomfortably_EGROF.png Applejack_unamused_by_Vignette's_joke_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Sunset_Shimmer_EGROF.png Rarity introduces Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Pinkie_Pie_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Twilight_Sparkle_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Fluttershy_EGROF.png Rarity_standing_in_front_of_Applejack_EGROF.png Applejack_loudly_clears_her_throat_EGROF.png Rarity_looks_embarrassed_at_Applejack_EGROF.png Rarity_introduces_Applejack_EGROF.png Rarity_apologizes_with_embarrassment_EGROF.png I didn't see you.png Vignette_turns_away_with_disinterest_EGROF.png they're my best friends.png thought you'd like to meet them.png Vignette_looking_very_uninterested_EGROF.png Rarity_thinking_of_something_to_say_EGROF.png fun fact.png we perform together in a band.png called the rainbooms.png Vignette_hears_something_interesting_EGROF.png rainbooms.png why is that familiar.png Vignette_looks_up_Rainbooms_on_social_media_EGROF.png Vignette_reading_up_on_the_Rainbooms_EGROF.png does your curated content.png aggregate across multiple platforms.png we sing songs together.png centerpiece of tonight's light parade.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_unsure_at_Sunset_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_shushing_Rainbow_Dash_EGROF.png are you ready.png Vignette_reveals_her_philosophy_to_Rainbow_EGROF.png be yourself.png but better.png since I started my first company.png artisanal handmade mascara.png isn't that just melted crayons.png neighsayers gonna neigh.png I say B.Y.B.B..png Rarity_grinning_wide;_Applejack_still_peeved_EGROF.png how many people will be watching.png all of them.png Vignette_grinning_with_hope_at_the_girls_EGROF.png if it's gonna help out rarity.png Pinkie,_Dash,_and_Sunset_agree_to_help_EGROF.png Applejack_still_looking_very_peeved_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_likes_the_girls'_profiles_EGROF.png Vignette liking the Equestria Girls' profiles EGROF.png upload and post it.png Vignette_winking_at_the_Equestria_Girls_EGROF.png Applejack_glaring_angrily_behind_Rarity_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_saying_later_to_Rarity_EGROF.png Rarity_blushing_at_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png she's amazing right.png she sure is somethin.png Twilight_asking_about_the_girls'_instruments_EGROF.png Rarity_scoffing_at_Twilight's_concerns_EGROF.png vignette will handle everything.png Rarity_looking_at_Applejack's_raised_hand_EGROF.png Applejack_making_air_quotes_EGROF.png did you mean best friend.png comma at the park.png did I say that.png Rarity_quickly_changing_the_subject_EGROF.png tonight's a huge opportunity.png and not just for me.png Equestria_Girls_listening_to_Rarity_EGROF.png let's go see the park.png Equestria_Girls_excited_to_see_the_park_EGROF.png Equestria_Girls_making_park_plans_EGROF.png Rarity_notices_Applejack_frowning_EGROF.png giving me your frowny eyebrows.png it's nothin.png Rarity_uncomfortable_with_AJ's_anger_EGROF.png well enjoy the park.png Rarity_walking_away_from_her_friends_EGROF.png let's meet in the staging area.png Rarity_looking_at_her_parade_schedule_EGROF.png I can give you two of them.png Rarity_imitating_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png Rarity_leaving_and_waving_goodbye_EGROF.png Applejack_stewing_in_silent_irritation_EGROF.png Rainbow_Dash_appears_next_to_Applejack_EGROF.png rarity doesn't need us.png should we practice for the parade.png Fluttershy_nervous_about_the_light_parade_EGROF.png we know every song by heart.png rather go have some fun.png Equestria_Girls_excited_to_have_fun_EGROF.png Applejack_sad,_angry,_and_alone_EGROF.png Applejack_composing_herself_EGROF.png Applejack_follows_friends_into_the_park_EGROF.png Rollercoaster_zooming_down_the_rails_EGROF.png CHS_students_riding_the_coaster_again_EGROF.png Fluttershy_looking_at_the_rollercoaster_EGROF.png Fluttershy looks away from the coaster EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash look at the coaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "pretty great, right?!" EGROF.png Fluttershy unable to hear Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "can you hear me" EGROF.png Fluttershy "I can't hear you" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash under the coaster EGROF.png Fluttershy "I wish I'd gone with Sunset" EGROF.png Fluttershy "anyone else in the entire park" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "look at it this way" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash at the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rollercoaster comes to a halt EGROF.png Fluttershy "something a little smaller" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash likes Fluttershy's idea EGROF.png Rainbow "a warm-up before the big game!" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash looks at the park map EGROF.png Dragon_Lands_Drag_Racing_on_park_map_EGROF.png Appleloosa_Runaway_Train_on_park_map_EGROF.png Neighagara_Falls_Barrel_Flume_on_park_map_EGROF.png Fluttershy pointing on the park map EGROF.png Fluttershy screaming in terror EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash on a kiddie rollercoaster EGROF.png Little kids riding a kiddie rollercoaster EGROF.png Fluttershy "these kids are so brave" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash face-palming EGROF.png Rarity_and_Applejack_in_backstage_area_EGROF.png Rarity_showing_AJ_the_backstage_area_EGROF.png dance of light and sound.png love it lock it stitch it.png Rarity_giving_directions_to_her_assistants_EGROF.png I need these done yesterday.png you were born for this.png anythin I can do to help.png play a great show tonight.png Rarity_shouting_at_someone_off-screen_EGROF.png Person_wearing_a_siren_costume_EGROF.png stuck zipper waiting to happen.png Rarity_loudly_groaning_EGROF.png this is what I'm up against.png Rarity_angrily_marching_past_Applejack_EGROF.png go get a caramel apple.png Rarity_hard_at_fashion_work_EGROF.png a tad super insanely busy.png Applejack_understands_Rarity's_hard_work_EGROF.png never mind.png rain on your parade.png Rarity_panicking_about_rain_EGROF.png Rarity_shaking_one_of_her_assistants_EGROF.png Rarity_racing_back_to_work_EGROF.png Applejack_looking_sad_and_disappointed_EGROF.png Fluttershy_and_Dash_on_the_rollercoaster_EGROF.png Fluttershy_and_Dash_riding_the_coaster_EGROF.png you're facing your fears.png just like I always did.png Rainbow_looks_over_side_of_the_coaster_EGROF.png Rollercoaster_rising_high_off_the_ground_EGROF.png Rainbow_Dash_starting_to_look_scared_EGROF.png you're probably super nervous.png Rollercoaster_continues_to_climb_EGROF.png Fluttershy_and_Dash_scared_together_EGROF.png how are you feeling.png Rollercoaster_climbs_higher_and_higher_EGROF.png Bird_flapping_past_Rainbow_Dash_EGROF.png safe to be this high up.png Fluttershy tightly clenching her eyes EGROF.png Rollercoaster_reaches_top_of_the_climb_EGROF.png that's what you want right.png stop the ride.png Rainbow Dash "please, somebody" EGROF.png seriously stop the ride.png Fluttershy_and_Dash's_coaster_ride_ends_EGROF.png Fluttershy_and_Dash_get_out_of_coaster_EGROF.png Fluttershy_and_Dash_leaving_the_coaster_EGROF.png actually kind of fun.png Rainbow_Dash_giving_a_thumbs-up_EGROF.png I didn't want to get off.png what you would've said.png Fluttershy_sees_through_Rainbow's_lying_EGROF.png you were very brave.png Rainbow_blushing_with_embarrassment_EGROF.png Rainbow_Dash_walking_unevenly_EGROF.png Fluttershy_watches_Rainbow_fall_over_EGROF.png Fluttershy_laughing_at_Rainbow_Dash_EGROF.png Fluttershy_hears_her_phone_buzzing_EGROF.png Fluttershy_looking_at_her_phone_EGROF.png Applejack_walking_through_Equestria_Land_EGROF.png Applejack_looking_at_the_park_map_EGROF.png Applejack_unable_to_read_the_park_map_EGROF.png Applejack_crumpling_the_park_map_EGROF.png Applejack_notices_Micro_Chips_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_at_caramel_apple_stand_EGROF.png Applejack_surprised_to_see_Micro_Chips_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_offers_caramel_apple_to_Applejack_EGROF.png Applejack_corrects_Micro_Chips_on_her_name_EGROF.png you're who they hired.png she wanted cool nerd chic.png Micro_Chips_showing_off_his_nerd_chic_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_dips_candy_apple_in_caramel_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_gets_apple_stuck_in_caramel_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_pulling_on_the_candy_apple_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_stumbling_backwards_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_gets_apple_stuck_to_his_arm_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_gets_apple_stuck_to_his_back_EGROF.png Applejack_looking_at_Micro_Chips_EGROF.png Applejack_flinches_at_Micro's_clumsiness_EGROF.png Applejack_cringes_at_Micro's_clumsiness_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_covered_in_apples_and_caramel_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_stuck_in_apples_and_caramel_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_asking_for_a_knife_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_asks_for_samurai_sword_EGROF.png Micro_Chips_asks_for_nail_clippers_EGROF.png Applejack_looks_weirded_out_at_Micro_EGROF.png Applejack_notices_Fluttershy_and_Vignette_EGROF.png Applejack_looking_at_a_caramel_apple_EGROF.png Fluttershy_and_Vignette_talking_alone_EGROF.png how can I ever thank you.png such a brilliant idea.png you want me to pretend.png Vignette_Valencia_talking_to_Fluttershy_EGROF.png part of my bold new vision.png all caps helvetica sixty five.png fluttershy bad girl.png Fluttershy_shocked_by_Vignette's_vision_EGROF.png I've already commissioned.png Vignette_shows_her_phone_to_Fluttershy_EGROF.png how do you feel about skulls.png Fluttershy_unsure_about_Vignette's_vision_EGROF.png Vignette_repeats_her_philosophy_to_Fluttershy_EGROF.png Fluttershy_uncomfortable_with_Vignette's_vision_EGROF.png I shouldn't do it.png Fluttershy_refusing_Vignette's_vision_EGROF.png Vignette_glancing_down_at_her_phone_EGROF.png Vignette_looking_slyly_at_Fluttershy_EGROF.png collab-ing isn't your thing.png I just thought of a way.png Fluttershy_interested_in_Vignette's_idea_EGROF.png what I do best.png Vignette_Valencia_holding_out_her_phone_EGROF.png Vignette_taking_Fluttershy's_picture_EGROF.png Vignette_converts_Fluttershy_into_code_EGROF.png Vignette_sucks_Fluttershy_into_her_phone_EGROF.png you'll thank me later.png Fluttershy_trapped_in_cyberspace_EGROF.png where am I.png Fluttershy_tripping_over_something_EGROF.png Salad_bowl_at_Fluttershy's_feet_EGROF.png do you mind if I eat this.png Fluttershy_and_salad_in_cyberspace_EGROF.png Applejack Investigates Sunset and Twilight exploring the park EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight pass Flim and Flam's booth EGROF.png Twilight looking at Flim and Flam's booth EGROF.png Sunset sees Twilight approach Flim and Flam EGROF.png Twilight listening to Flim and Flam EGROF.png Twilight watches the ring land on a bottle EGROF.png Twilight "this game does look easy!" EGROF.png Flim and Flam enticing Twilight Sparkle EGROF.png Twilight reaching into her pocket EGROF.png Sunset stops Twilight from giving ticket to Flim EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "the old bump-and-tingle" EGROF.png|"Twilight, they're just giving ya the old bump-and-tingle to lure you in." Sunset Shimmer "these games are rigged" EGROF.png|"These games are rigged." Flim and Flam offended by Sunset's words EGROF.png|"Slanderous!" "Libelous!" Twilight "do you know what's not rigged?" EGROF.png|"Do you know what's not rigged?" Twilight Sparkle "the laws of physics" EGROF.png|"The laws of physics." Twilight "assuming no air resistance" EGROF.png|"Assuming no air resistance..." Twilight "vertical displacement of zero" EGROF.png|"...and a vertical displacement of zero..." Twilight "horizontal displacement equals" EGROF.png|"horizontal displacement equals initial projectile velocity squared..." Sunset dumbstruck by Twilight's science words EGROF.png|"...times the sine of twice the launch angle divided by the acceleration due to gravity." Twilight giving a park ticket to Flim EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle holding a plastic ring EGROF.png Twilight looking at the game bottles EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle tosses the ring EGROF.png Twilight's ring hooks around bottle neck EGROF.png oh the suspense.png|"Oh, the suspense!" the drama.png|"The drama!" Flim_and_Flam_being_overdramatic_EGROF.png|"I can't watch!" "Hold me!" Flim_and_Flam_holding_each_other_EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight looking excited EGROF.png Twilight's ring bounces off the bottle EGROF.png Twilight groaning in frustration EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "you were pretty close" EGROF.png try one more time.png Sunset holding more park tickets EGROF.png Flim_and_Flam_looking_slyly_pleased_EGROF.png Exterior_view_of_parade_preparation_area_EGROF.png Applejack_entering_the_backstage_area_EGROF.png Applejack_looks_inside_the_backstage_area_EGROF.png Rarity_preparing_a_Western-themed_float_EGROF.png Rarity stitching lights to a cowboy costume EGROF.png Rarity finishes the cowboy costume EGROF.png Rarity holding two ends of an electric plug EGROF.png Rarity powers on cowboy costume lights EGROF.png|"Let there be light!" Park assistants impressed by cowboy costume EGROF.png Rarity "tonight won't be a disaster" EGROF.png Lights on cowboy costume shorting out EGROF.png Lights on cowboy costume burn out EGROF.png Rarity grinning with a twitching eye EGROF.png Rarity walks away from the float area EGROF.png Rarity approaches a pile of clothes EGROF.png Rarity falls face-first into clothes pile EGROF.png Assistants running away from Rarity EGROF.png Rarity screams into a pile of clothes EGROF.png Applejack_notices_Rarity_off-screen_EGROF.png Applejack finds Rarity in pile of clothes EGROF.png Applejack greeting the face-down Rarity EGROF.png Rarity "I wasn't having a meltdown!" EGROF.png|"I wasn't having a meltdown!" Rarity "who said I was having a meltdown?!" EGROF.png|"Who said I was having a meltdown?!" Rarity "I am not having a meltdown!" EGROF.png|"I AM NOT HAVING A MELTDOWN!" Applejack freaked out by Rarity's meltdown EGROF.png|Riiiiiiight... Applejack asks Rarity about Fluttershy EGROF.png Applejack "she went wanderin' off" EGROF.png Applejack "and then just disappeared" EGROF.png Rarity looking annoyed at Applejack EGROF.png Rarity "asking me this right now" EGROF.png Applejack "not that I don't trust Vignette" EGROF.png Applejack aloofly denying her suspicions EGROF.png Rarity "we're in a giant fun park" EGROF.png Rarity "'course you can't find her" EGROF.png Rarity realizing "fifty thousand people!" EGROF.png Rarity getting nervous all over again EGROF.png Applejack "seriously not concerned" EGROF.png Rarity "100,000 individual eyeballs" EGROF.png Applejack "if you ain't gonna worry" EGROF.png Applejack storms away from Rarity EGROF.png Rarity trembling with nervousness EGROF.png Rarity "get me a bigger pile of clothes" EGROF.png|"SOMEBODY GET ME A BIGGER PILE OF CLOTHES TO SCREAM INTO!" Assistants bring Rarity more clothes EGROF.png Plastic_ring_hooks_around_bottle_neck_again_EGROF.png Plastic_ring_bounces_off_the_bottle_again_EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer shouting in frustration EGROF.png|"Come on!" Sunset and Twilight getting more frustrated EGROF.png Flim and Flam collect tickets from Sunset and Twilight EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer scowling in anger EGROF.png Sunset "how are we going to win this?!" EGROF.png Twilight finishes her trajectory mapping EGROF.png|"Guess who just mapped out a perfect projectile trajectory..." Flim and Flam dumbstruck by Twilight's science words EGROF.png|"...taking into account propulsion, gravity, and aerodynamic drag!" Twilight Sparkle pointing at herself EGROF.png|"This gal!" Twilight "bet you thought I forgot" EGROF.png|"Betcha thought I forgot about friction, air drag..." Twilight Sparkle "veering initial velocities" EGROF.png|"...and veering initial velocities." Twilight smirking with overconfidence EGROF.png|"Well, guess what. I didn't!" Sunset Shimmer "what she said!" EGROF.png|"What she said!" Twilight giving another ticket to Flim EGROF.png Flim "you know what they say" EGROF.png|"You know what they say..." hundreth time's the charm.png|"Hundredth time's the charm." Sunset_picks_up_another_plastic_ring_EGROF.png Twilight_straightening_Sunset's_arms_EGROF.png Twilight_picturing_the_throwing_path_EGROF.png Twilight_giving_thumbs-up_to_Sunset_EGROF.png Applejack_appears_beside_Twilight_and_Sunset_EGROF.png|"Howdy, y'all!" Applejack_messes_up_Sunset's_ring_toss_EGROF.png Plastic_ring_bounces_off_of_high_striker_bell_EGROF.png Plastic_ring_bounces_off_of_stuffed_giraffe_EGROF.png Little_boy_having_an_ice_cream_sundae_EGROF.png Plastic_ring_crashes_into_ice_cream_sundae_EGROF.png Boy_looks_confused;_mother_looks_exhausted_EGROF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_angry_at_Applejack_EGROF.png|"APPLEJACK!" Applejack_embarrassed_by_her_interruption_EGROF.png Applejack_apologizes_to_Twilight_and_Sunset_EGROF.png AJ_asks_Twilight_and_Sunset_about_Fluttershy_EGROF.png nobody's seen her all afternoon.png Applejack_worried_about_Fluttershy_EGROF.png somethin real bad might've happened.png lighten up applejack.png there's not always a villain.png|"There's not always a villain..." with equestrian magic.png|"...with Equestrian magic out to get us." Twilight_asks_Applejack_for_more_tickets_EGROF.png Flim_and_Flam_with_a_large_pile_of_tickets_EGROF.png Applejack_rolls_her_eyes_at_Twilight_and_Sunset_EGROF.png Applejack_giving_more_park_tickets_EGROF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_with_more_park_tickets_EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer hates losing EGROF.png|"I don't like to lose." Wide_view_of_the_Equestria_Land_rollercoaster_EGROF.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_on_the_rollercoaster_EGROF.png Rainbow_looks_at_rollercoaster_and_sweats_EGROF.png Rainbow_and_little_girl_looking_at_rollercoaster_EGROF.png Rainbow_Dash_quickly_greets_Applejack_EGROF.png|"Applejack! Hey!" just about to ride this thing.png|"I was just about to ride this thing..." Rainbow_turns_away_from_AJ_in_a_sweat_EGROF.png|"...for, like, the tenth time already!" Little_girl_coughing_out_loud_EGROF.png|COUGH. Rainbow_Dash_shushes_the_little_girl_EGROF.png|"Shhh! Nothin' outta you!" Applejack_asks_Rainbow_about_Fluttershy_EGROF.png she was with me.png super scared of this ride.png she went off with vignette.png Applejack_walks_away_from_Rainbow_EGROF.png Rainbow_Dash_calls_out_to_Applejack_EGROF.png Fleur_de_Lis_on_the_rollercoaster_EGROF.png Rainbow_still_scared_of_the_coaster_EGROF.png Exterior_view_of_Equestria_Land_bumper_cars_EGROF.png Applejack_looking_at_the_park_map_again_EGROF.png Equestria_Land_map_in_Applejack's_hands_EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "no frowning allowed!" EGROF.png|"No frowning allowed!" Pinkie crumpling up Applejack's map EGROF.png Pinkie tosses Applejack's map in the trash EGROF.png Pinkie waves her hand in Applejack's face EGROF.png Applejack "workin' for the park now" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "no, silly!" EGROF.png Pinkie "Fun Inspectors are freelance!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "and don't get paid!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "totally made up by me" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "I saw a little girl crying" EGROF.png Pinkie "she dropped her ice cream" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "I said to myself" EGROF.png Pinkie "isn't as fun as it could be!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie showing off her uniform EGROF.png Pinkie Pie modeling her park uniform EGROF.png Pinkie about to lick an old lollipop EGROF.png Applejack looking very grossed out EGROF.png AJ stops Pinkie from licking the lollipop EGROF.png Applejack asks Pinkie about Fluttershy EGROF.png Pinkie Pie answering "nope" EGROF.png Category:Galleries